Talk:Angel/@comment-27013779-20160320164341/@comment-27550231-20160322095425
I look around and ask them "What happend, where am I" They tell me that I'm in heaven and that I died durring the war on terror in the middle east. I held out in a building when I was seperated from my squad members. I fought off the combatants for hours. When I ran out of munitons I used their weapons. When those were out of reach I used my knife, when that went dull I bludgeoned them with rifles. Eventually through exhaustion I slip up and die just as reinforcments arrive. I am awarded multiple medals that I will never use. I am taken to heaven I am given an offer by a higher angel. She asks me if I wish to be reincarnated as a hero, I will have all my memories and skills. I will be reborn as I am now into a new world that needs me. I will also be granted a wish anything from a powerful weapon, armor, Power, etc. Me: "Alright sounds like a fair deal, what do I have to do?" Angel: "You see this world is being plagued by a horrible demon lord and her monster army. Through their actions they are corrupting Men, Women, and Children and turning them into incestious nymphomaniacs. If they keep this up eventually both humanity and the mamono will go extinct. Your job is to stop the demon lord and bring peace to the lands. So will you take on this quest brave warrior?" Me: -thinks to self- "Hmmm, this sounds awful lot like the plot of a wiki I used to follow... meh what's the worst that can happen?" "Alright then! Point me at them!" Angel: "What is your wish warrior?" Me: "Well that's easy! Absolute Invulnerability! That and my clothes/armor won't get damaged at all. I can't go around being an invulnerable naked man can I?" Angel: "That's a little too much don't you think? The absolute invulnerability part I mean, the rest is easy but invulnerability is too much don't you think?" Me: "Mam, I just went through 6 hours of hell on earth before I died, If I'm going to be put into another war I don't want worry about dying or being corrupted, I hope you understand." Angel: "Very well. Would you like a change of clothes as well, You will be heading into a medival world." Me: "Alright, but can I be able to change back to my service uniform when I want too?" Angel: -nods- "Now think of your wish and it will become reality. -waves hand- It is done" Me: -now clad in black armor- "One more thing, could you drop me in from orbit? I want to make grand entrance." I am surrounded by a white light then I feel a falling sensation. Everything around me bursts into flames as I re-enter the atmosphere. I crash land in the near an order city and emerge unscathed from the crater much to the surprise of the onlookers. Me: "PEOPLE YOUR NEW HERO HAS ARRIVED!"